Object Of Desire
by tmntyyh
Summary: “…I tried ta wake ya up, but nothin’ was workin’. I was gonna get Greenie and Keira, but blood started ta come out from your eyes and mouth. Then, you just stopped. Stopped breathin’, stopped movin’, you just…stopped.”
1. Chapter One

This is my first Jak and Daxter fic. Flamers will be flamed back; you have been warned.

Jak's thoughts 

Warnings: Contains blood, gore, swears, and major fighting scenes. There is a lot of slang in this; they are not errors. Do not tell me that they are.

Title: Object of Desire

Setting: During Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, or any of the other characters in the games. You cannot sue me.

Jak collapsed on his mattress with a dull thud. Daxter and Jak spent the whole entire day searching in the Forbidden Jungle for a Precursor object that Samos wanted. Keira told them that there was a weird energy signal coming from the Forbidden Jungle. Immediately, they were sent off to look for it, but found nothing. Jak felt Daxter climb up on the bed. Jak rolled onto his back and Daxter climbed on top of his chest. "'Night Jak," Daxter muttered as he curled up into a ball. Jak smiled slightly as he reached for his blanket. After searching for a few seconds, Jak found it and pulled it up to Daxter, where he lightly covered the little, orange ottsel. Daxter mumbled something and then began to snore. Jak yawned and fell asleep.

Jak's dream

_Jak looked around and saw that he was back in the Forbidden Jungle and that it was night. Jak looked around and saw that Daxter was not with him. Jak began to walk around until he heard a voice. "Come to me Jak." The voice sounded like a woman's. Jak heard the voice coming from behind him. Jak turned around and began to walk towards the voice. "If you want to find the object of Desire, come here." Jak walked until he reached a waterfall. Jak looked around. **Is this where she meant?** Jak thought as he looked around. _

"_Walk through the waterfall Jak." **How does she know my name?** Jak walked through the river and into the waterfall. Cold water hushed upon him, yet he continued to walk. Jak looked around and saw that he was in a cave. "Walk ahead and you will see." Jak walked and found a wall. Jak stood there with a look of confusion on his face. **What do I do now?** "Reach for a crevasse in the wall Jak." Jak touched the wall and found out that it was smooth and cold. Jak's hand lightly touched the wall until it felt a niche. _

"_Pull the wall from the crevasse." Jak did as he was told and he found out that the wall was rather light for stone. A dull purple light came from a crack to Jak's left. "Go into the next room." Jak entered it and saw the Precursor object that Samos wanted. A small, purple gem was floating in the middle of the room. It looked a small flame was captured inside of it. Black devil-ish wings spread from what looked like two sides of the gem. The wings however, did not touch the gem. Unlike the other Precursor objects, Jak felt death, hatred, pain, and pure fear as he approached the object. "Good Jak. You are so close now. Come here tomorrow with Daxter to find the object. Right now you must go. Do not forget." Jak looked around and saw that the Forbidden Jungle was falling apart. Eventually the whole scene turned black. Jak heard voices calling out to him. _

"_JAK! Jak…don't…don't leave us. Please don't go." Jak felt himself slipping from the area of darkness and into reality._

End of Jak's Dream

Jak slowly opened his eyes. He took a breath and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Jak felt a slightly warm substance on his face. Ignoring the felling, Jak looked around the room and saw that the lights were off and Daxter was holding onto him, crying. Daxter's hands were clenched to his tunic and he was shaking. Jak slowly put his hand on Daxter's back. Daxter stopped and looked up. Jak saw that Daxter's eyes were puffy and slightly red through the dark. "Jak?" Jak lightly smiled and petted Daxter's head. Daxter's face lit up as he ran over to Jak's face and hugged him. "You're alright. DON'T EVER FUCKIN' DO THAT AGAIN!" Daxter looked Jak in the eyes and Jak saw that Daxter looked pretty scared and that his crying had stopped.

"Do you even remember what you did?" Jak shook his head. "I'm gonna tell ya in tha' only way I know how. I woke up when ya started ta shake real bad. …I tried ta wake ya up, but nothin' was workin'. I was gonna get Greenie and Keira, but blood started ta come out from your eyes and mouth. Then, you just stopped. Stopped breathin', stopped movin', you just…stopped." Jak saw the fear in Daxter's eyes. "You should go to Old Mean an' Green's place, maybe they can find out what happened. 'Kay?" Jak nodded, causing Daxter to smile.

"We should probably get the blood offa you first." With that said, Daxter climbed off of Jak's chest and ran into the bathroom. Jak heard the sound of Daxter's paws hitting the floor, followed by the sounds of Daxter climbing up to the sink, and the sound of water pouring out from the faucet's spout. Jak rose to his feet, but quickly fell back on it. His head began to throb from the blood that rushed into his skull. Jak rose again, this time slower. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and saw Daxter struggling to pull a large, wet cloth out of the bottom of the curved sink.

Jak rested his hand on Daxter's shoulder, making Daxter jump in shock. "You should still be in bed!" Jak shook his head and pulled the cloth out of the sink. Daxter turned off the faucet and Jak rung out the water. Daxter snatched the cloth away from Jak and led him into the room they rested in. Jak sat on the bed, after Daxter told him to, and Daxter climbed up to his shoulder. Daxter took the damp cloth and lightly wiped the partially dry blood away from Jak's skin. Jak felt the cold water touch near his mouth and felt it being dragged down to his chin.

"Close your eyes." Jak did as instructed and he felt the cloth run from the corners of his eyes to the sides of his face. "All done, ya can open your eyes now." Jak did and took the cloth from Daxter. Jak entered the bathroom; smiling at Daxter's attempts to get him to stay still, put the cloth in the sink. Clogging the drain, Jak filled the sink with cold water and soap, so the blood would not stain the white cloth. Jak exited the bathroom and walked back into their room.

"Let's get you to Greenie McMeanie's." Jak nodded as Daxter climbed down from the bed. Jak and Daxter walked up the path and saw that all of the lights in the Green Sage's hut were off. Jak walked in quietly, trying not to disturb them, while Daxter did the opposite. "HEY! PSYCHO SAGE OF ALL THINGS GREEN AND CRUSTY! FUCKIN' COME HERE! HEY! GET OVER-" Jak eyes widened as he heard Daxter yell these things. Knowing that Daxter's obscene vocabulary would kick in gear soon, Jak dived at Daxter and blocked his mouth. Daxter began to and mumble loudly.

**_Luckily, he's quiet now. Maybe they are still sleeping?_** Samos and Keira came running into the main room. Keira, to see what the problem was, Samos, to strangle and stuff Daxter. "What's wrong Dax?" Keira asked, lightly rubbing her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Samos asked when he saw Daxter's mouth being held shut by Jak, who was still lying on the floor. Jak grinned and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. While Jak was distracted, Daxter squirmed out of Jak's grip.

"We came here, Green Stuff, 'cause somethin' weird just happened to Jak," Daxter said. Jak was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to come. Jak got off of the floor and was trying to tell Daxter that it was a bad idea and that they should just go back home to sleep, but Daxter would not hear of it. "Calm down Jak, we came all the way here for a reason, don't get cold feet on me now."

"Will you just tell us why you are here?" Samos yelled, gaining Jak and Daxter's attention. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"For someone who's always preachin' 'patience is a virtue' ya don't seem to have any," Daxter said, knowing that he was annoying the older elf. Jak slapped himself in the face. **_Why did I agree to come? I should have told Dax 'no'. Okay, I should have shaken my head, saying no. To late now,_** Jak thought as he watched Daxter make almost a complete fool of himself. "Listen, somethin' odd happened ta Jak." Right then, everyone's attention was turned to Daxter, and the subject of Jak.

"What happened?" Keira asked. Jak started to look for an exit that he could use without being noticed. Finding nothing, Jak decided to just stand and listen to them talking about him. Samos saw how nervous Jak was looking and decided not to bring it up; after all, it would probably just make him feel worse.

"Well, after Jak and I returned from searching for that damn relic ya'll want so bad, we decided to go ta bed. I woke up when Jak began to shake; more than a normal shiver mind you. At first, I tried to ignore it, but it got worse. I went to wake Jak, but nothing was workin'," Daxter said. Jak felt himself grow fidgety.

"Why didn't you just come here then?" Samos asked. He noticed the way Jak was acting and how Keira was glancing at Jak with fear in her eyes.

"Chill, I'm getting' there. Well, I was gonna go and get you two, but blood started to pour out of Jak's eyes and mouth." Keira gasped, causing Jak to cringe. "I tried to wake Jak up, but he stopped breathin', stopped movin', stopped everything. I was telling Jak not to leave, not to go, and he didn't. Jak woke up." Jak felt Keira staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is this true Jak?" Samos asked, looking at Jak. Jak nodded. And just then, a light clicked on in Jak's head. **_The dream! I know where the Precursor object is!_** Jak looked at them excitingly. He tried to tell them about his dream, but there was a problem, he could not talk. Jak began to mouth out the words, Samos, being good at lip-reading, understood what Jak was trying to say. "Are you sure?" Jak nodded.

"You understood that Daddy?" Keira asked. Daxter looked lost.

"What's goin' on?" Daxter asked, not liking the loop he was in.

"Jak said that he knows where the Precursor object is," Samos said. "Jak, can you lead us there?" Jak nodded his head sharply. Jak ran out of the door. Samos, Daxter and Keira ran after him. They vaguely saw Jak run through the waterfall before Samos called for Jak to slow down. Jak's head came out from the waterfall, where he nodded. When everyone was in the small cave, Jak searched for the crevasse. Finding the crevasse, Jak pulled on it, just like the woman in his dreams told him to.

A purple light came from the crack, just like in his dream. Jak continued to pull on the light wall, until it was rather wide. They slowly entered the chamber, where everyone but Jak gasped at the room. "Is it just me, or are ya'll getting a creepy vibe from this place?" Daxter asked.

"It's creepy," Keira said.

"Good job, Jak." Jak recognized the voice as the one from his dream. "Only you can touch the object of Desire. Though, I was not expecting you until tomorrow. You are free to claim it now." Daxter, Samos, and Keira were looking for anything that the voice could be coming from. Finding nothing, Daxter spoke up.

"Jak, grab the freaky doohickey and let's get the hell outta here," Daxter said, fur standing on end. Jak nodded and walked towards the gem. Jak felt the same feelings of death, pain, fear, and hatred, exactly like the dream. When Jak's fingers touched the cold gem, a dull pain throbbed in his head. He removed it from its floating place above the pedestal, and the ground began to shake.

"Let's get out of here!" Keira yelled as they wade a run for it. When they made it on the other side of the waterfall, hundreds of Lurkers were surrounding them.

"Every single FUCKIN' time!" Daxter yelled. "THEY always appear!" Jak shoved the object into his pocket as the Lurkers attacked. Jak punched the Lurkers as fast as he could, feeling their bones break under the fur, blood pouring out of their mouths and slashing on the floor, and on Jak. Jak was hit a few times, he felt his ribs crack, pain in his leg, and a bruise on his arm. As usual, Jak had managed to get all of the Lurkers either unconscious or dead in a matter of minutes. Bodies littered the floor, blood covered mostly everything, and Keira, Samos, and Daxter just stood there, while Jak was trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," Keira, Samos, and Daxter said at the same time. They approached Jak and asked him if he was all right. Jak nodded and they slowly walked back to Samos' hut. During the walk, Daxter climbed back onto Jak's shoulder. When they entered Samos' hut, Keira turned on the lights. Daxter went to ask Jak a question, but stopped when he saw that Jak was deathly pale and breathing heavily.

"…Jak? Are ya feelin' alright?" Daxter asked. After hearing this, Keira and Samos immediately turned around and looked at Jak.

"Jak?" Samos asked. Samos saw Jak's eyes become glazed and roll into the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor.

Review if you want to see more. Flames are not welcome, constructive criticism is, though it probably will not be used.


	2. Chapter Two

This is my first Jak and Daxter fic. Flamers will be flamed back; you have been warned.

**_Jak's thoughts _**

Warnings: Contains blood, gore, swears, and major fighting scenes. There is a lot of slang in this; they are not errors. Do not tell me that they are.

Title: Object of Desire

Setting: During Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, or any of the other characters in the games. You cannot sue me.

Thanks for the reviews **lioness of darkness** and **EcoJak**.

To: **lioness of darkness**- Whoa, calm down there, cherry (I love the slang Sig uses). I have a question, what did you mean when you wrote 'sone thingys'?

To: **EcoJak**- Sure you can! Especially seeing how there were at least fifteen different mistakes . Okay, it seems like you are lost, go up a few lines to where it says 'Setting'. Hm, no scratches? Maybe there is a problem with its laser lens. …Wait. You said that you cleaned it, right? If you cleaned the lens, you might have streaks of film or sheen on it. Other than that, I cannot think of anything right now. When I do, I will let you know right away.

When Jak fell to the hut's wooden floorboards, Daxter hit the floor and bounced a bit before sliding to a halt. Unfortunately for Daxter, when he fell, he landed in a way that made him face Jak. Forcing him to bear witness to the vital scene that play out before his eyes. Daxter's eyes widened when he saw Jak's blank, glazed eyes staring out at the world. Jak had landed on his cracked ribs, causing them to fully snap under the pressure. Blood was leaking out of Jak's ears and pooling around his head. Also, Jak's mouth was partially opened, allowing the blood that poured into his mouth to spill onto the floor.

"Jak?" Daxter asked cautiously. Right after Daxter called out Jak's name, Keira and Samos rushed over to Jak. Before they could touch him though, all of the muscles in Jak's body tensed up, his eyes closed, and his mouth opened in such a way that it looked like he was screaming in pain. Jak's body began to convulse as more blood gushed out of his mouth. His eyes opened again and Daxter saw that they were still glazed yet filled with blood. Jak's mouth partially closed and he stopped moving. His blood continued to pool all around his head, making the wooden boards saturated with it.

"…Jak?" Keira whispered, almost afraid of what would happen next. Samos stood there stunned; he had never seen anything like it. Samos hovered into his room and gathered a cluster of Green Eco. He saved a stash of it for medical emergencies. Samos returned to find that Keira and Daxter had flipped Jak onto his back. Both Keira and Daxter had tears running down their faces. Daxter was searching for a pulse underneath all of the blood that covered his neck.

"He's alive!" Daxter shouted. If anything, this caused Keira to cry more. They both saw Samos come in with the Green Eco, so they moved out of his way. Before Samos could use the eco though, a gurgling sound emanated from Jak's throat. Samos, Keira, and Daxter moved to see what is was when more blood came up his throat out of his mouth. Jak's torso began to retch as he regained consciousness and his body rolled over on to his left side while he vomited blood. Samos patted Jak on the back while this continued for a few minutes.

Jak opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Samos, Keira, and Daxter. Jak smiled at Samos, showing Samos that his eyes were dull, bloody, and unfocused. "Here Jak," Samos said as he handed the eco to Jak. Jak vaguely looked at it before he took it. Immediately, his wounds were gone, but the blood remained. Jak gave Samos an apologetic look for all of the blood. "Don't worry about it. You need rest." Jak nodded and Samos helped Jak to his feet. As soon as Jak's feet were supporting his weight, his legs gave out.

Jak began to fall backwards, but luckily for him, Keira and Samos were behind him, Daxter tried to catch him but he was not strong enough to hold Jak up. "Keira, you and Daxter set up the spare room, I'll bring Jak in shortly."

"Yes, Daddy," Keira said as she led Daxter to the spare room. She began to fix the sheets while Daxter was fluffing the pillows, mainly by jumping on them. Samos waited until Jak could at least stand on his own before trying to get Jak to walk.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Samos asked after Jak stood up. Samos did not want to hurry Jak into walking so soon; after all, he had lost a lot of blood. Jak nodded and walked towards the room in a slow pace. Samos walked slightly behind him, ready to catch him if he collapsed again. As Jak walked through the door, Keira, Daxter, and Samos led Jak to the bed, where he sat down. Daxter and Keira were searching for warm quilts and blankets, while Samos gathered a large bowl filled with lukewarm to cold water and a piece of cloth.

Jak was dully looking out the window when they returned. Samos had the cloth in the bowl of water when he walked in. He placed the bowl next to Jak as he took the cloth out. Keira returned in a matter of seconds. She was carrying at least two quilts and a blanket while Daxter was on top of the folded bundle. Keira put the quilts, blankets, and Daxter at the foot of the bed. Samos rung out the cloth and was about to clean up Jak, but Jak tried to take the cloth.

"Jak, stop it. You are too tired and you don't even know where the blood is," Samos said, getting Jak to stop his struggling. "Just hold still." Jak sat as still as he could, but shivered when the cold cloth came in contact with his warm skin. Samos was wiping the blood from his neck, he almost got all of it out, but he had to rinse the cloth. He put the cloth back into the bowl and soaked it, when he pulled out the cloth; he ringed it out, trying to get the now pink water out of it.

By the time Samos had cleaned all of the blood off of Jak, the water was a sickly, dark pink. The cloth was in no better shape though. Jak's mouth opened in a silent yawn when Samos finished. "We should all get some rest, you two can sleep here tonight." Samos and Keira got up and left the room. Keira went straight to bed while Samos decided that it would be better to get the blood out of the wood now, before it does any more damage.

"'Night Jak," Daxter said after he had curled up on top of Jak yet under the quilts. Jak nodded and pet Daxter on the head. "Promise not to scare the shit outta me again, 'K?" Jak felt Daxter looking at him so he nodded. Satisfied with the answer he received, Daxter smiled and began to drift asleep. Jak was about to go to sleep also, but the artifact in his pocket began to burn. Jak reached inside his left pocket and pulled out the gem with wings. A bright light emanated from it, unlike the dull light from his dream and in reality.

Daxter, not fully asleep and getting the purple light shown on the front of his eyelids, cracked an eye open. He then realized that that was a mistake. "Damn! Ya mind dullin' that damned light?" Jak looked around the room and faintly made out the shape of a drawer. Jak opened it and put the object inside, cutting off all of the light. "Thanks." Daxter began to drift off again, but not before muttering, "fuckin' gem wit its damned light…fuck it." Jak smiled and fell asleep shortly after Daxter.

Daxter woke up to the smell of food. Daxter, expecting Jak to be wake and out of the room already, did not expect the drop-off from Jak's chest to the bed. Daxter fell onto the bed, getting a mouthful of quilt. "Yuck! Wool." Daxter scraped his tongue clean and turned to face the sleeping Jak. "Yo! Jak! Get up!" Jak showed no response, pissing Daxter off. Daxter jumped onto Jak's torso and grabbed his face. Daxter began to shake his face side to side, still gaining no response.

After seeing no improvement after that, Daxter began to yell profanities in Jak's ear, still getting nothing in return. Daxter began to freak out. Hell, he would have even taken a smack to the head from Jak, if he would wake up. Daxter bit his lip and ran out of the room. He did not get very far though. Two steps out of the room, Daxter ran headfirst into Samos. "Greenie! Ya gotta help me! Jak won't wake up!" Samos, who was going to go into their room to yell at Daxter for yelling profanities, got a worried look in his eyes and ran into the room with Daxter. Jak was lying in the same position. Samos walked over to Jak and shook his shoulder. Jak's right hand lightly swatted at Samos.

Samos gave Daxter a look at said 'won't wake up…huh?'. "Don't look at me like that Crusty! He wouldn't wake up, I know what I saw!" Daxter yelled.

"Sure you did, maybe Jak can just block you out, Precursors know I want to," Samos said as he began to walk out of the room.

"_Maybe he just blocked you out_, blah…blah…blah," Daxter mocked. "OW!" Samos' walking stick collided with the top of Daxter's fuzzy skull.

"That will teach you."

"Yeah, to make fun of you when your out of waddling distance." After saying this, Daxter ran over to Jak and hid behind him. Peering out from around Jak, Daxter saw that Samos was still standing there.

"Just you wait Daxter, you'll get yours." With that said, Samos glared at the orange ottsel and glided out of the room.

"Yeah, like being a fuzzy, orange, two-foot tall ottsel isn't punishment, what's worse? I take that back! I don't wanna know!" Daxter shouted after realizing that every time he said those words, or similar ones, worse always came…with a vengeance. Daxter looked back to Jak and noticed that he was still sleeping. "Hey! Wake up!" Jak's eyes lightly fluttered open, revealing deep, blue eyes. Jak smiled lightly at Daxter, who smiled back.

"C'mon, lets get some breakfast 'fore Green eats it all." Jak nodded and stood up. Daxter climbed up to his shoulder while Jak began to walk out of the room. The heavenly smell of food hit Daxter when they left the room and entered the main room. "Mmm, food!" Jak entered the kitchen and they saw Keira cooking a large platter of food. "JACKPOT!" Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder, aiming for the food.

Daxter almost would have made it…that is if a hand did not grab him by the scruff of the neck, stopping his lunge for victory. Daxter looked back at the person holding him and came face to face with Jak. Jak was grinning and shook his head. "Good job Jak," Samos said, grinning from the table. "You saved everyone's breakfast from being eaten by Daxter, or as he likes to call himself 'Orange Lightning'." Daxter grumbled to himself as Jak carried him over to the table.

"Yea, and you like ta call yourself 'Green Shit'," Daxter grumbled, just loud enough for Jak to hear. Jak's eyes widened as a smile broke out. Jak put Daxter on the stack of books that Keira put in the chair for him, before he sat down. "Ya know it's true Jak." Jak covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his laughter.

"What's true?" Keira asked as she put the tray of cooked food on the table. Daxter muttered 'nothing' as he put most of the food on his plate. When Keira looked at Jak, he just shook his head, grin still on his face, with his eyes closed. Jak opened his eyes and took some of the food before Daxter ate it all. Jak offered some food to Keira, seeing how Daxter was taking it all. Keira accepted the offer and ate with Jak. Samos smacked Daxter across the head with his stick, hoping Daxter would choke soon.

After breakfast was done, and everyone ate, Jak gave the object to Samos and Keira. Since they could not touch it, Keira used her machines to handle the gem while her and her father conducted different tests on it. Jak and Daxter decided to go hang out on the beach and in the jungle. Daxter decided, beach now,jungle later…_way_ later. Daxter decided to try and chase the seagulls, but found out that he needed Jak's help at scaring the large birds.

Daxter looked around and saw Jak asleep near the water. Daxter ran over to him and shook him awake. "Is it me, or are you really tired lately?" Jak shrugged and stood up. Jak quickly jumped in the water to rinse the sand out of his hair and off of his body. Daxter resumed his position on Jak's left shoulder when he stepped out of the water. "C'mon, let's scare tha birds!" Jak nodded and he began to run at the birds. Daxter began yelling at the 'rats wit' wings' as they flew away. Jak smiled at his friend's actions as he continued to run.

**_He never changes._** Jak stopped when they were back at the entrance to Sandover Village. "Jak?" Daxter asked when he saw an evil grin spread across his face. "Jak?" **_Daxter said 'beach now,jungle later'. It's now later._** "Jak? C'mon, what's wrong?" Jak turned to face Daxter. "Jak?" Jak continued to grin, scaring the hell out of Daxter. Right then Daxter remembered what he said earlier. "NO! Jak! C'mon! Do we havta?" Jak nodded, his grin turning less evil and more content.

"…FINE! But I'm gonna complain. That was ya warnin'." Jak nodded in comply as he began the trip to the Forbidden Jungle. Daxter did indeed complain. It was either too hot, too cold, too bright, too dark, too damp, too wet, or too dry. Jak saw something atop the ancient ruins, but just as he was about to check it out, the communicator Keira made went off. Jak took it out and turned it on.

"Jak! You and the furr ball need to get over here immediately!" Samos yelled.

"Yeah, we're comin' Mossy," Daxter said. Jak put away the communicator and ran as fast as he could to Samos' hut. Samos' voice sounded urgent, and urgent it was.

Review for more.


End file.
